Shelf-space
by Idontreallyhaveausername
Summary: I don't really know how to summarise this one. It is a one-shot loosely based on DNCE's Toothbrush.


_Hello Pitches! So this fic is a result of me listening to DNCE's Toothbrush for almost 20 times a day. I wrote this in an hour and a half and I hope it's not as shitty as it looks to me. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it._

xxxXxxx

Beca's eyes fluttered open. The sun was filling up the room and she heard someone mumbling and moving impossibly closer to her and burying their face in the crook of her neck. Said person was none other than her favourite redhead/Bella Co-captain/ Best-friend. Except sleeping with someone on almost a regular basis didn't really put them under the category of best friends, did it? Maybe friends with benefits? No. She couldn't put Chloe under the "Friends with Benefits" category. It wasn't exactly a title to be proud of and she just couldn't do that to Chloe. She was too amazing to be called somebody's friend with benefits.

All this thinking was making Beca confused. She turned to face the redhead. Looking at her peaceful face, mouth slightly open and snoring lightly made Beca forget everything. No, Chloe wasn't just a friend with benefit. She was so much more than that. She wasn't just beautiful; she was compassionate, kind and forgiving. She was strong, caring and really, really loved cotton candy. She was there for Beca when she broke down while watching Up because it reminded her of her Gran and Pappy. She stood up for Beca when Aubrey was being an ass for no reason. She was there for Beca when Beca almost had a panic attack before her finals. In short, Chloe was an unbelievably amazing human being and Beca really didn't know what right deed she had done to have some one like Chloe Beale in her life.

Beca felt the Readhed stir and placed a kiss on the tiny scar on her forehead before bright blue eyes were staring at her.

"G'mrng", the redhead said.

"Good morning. Sleep well?", She asked to which the redhead smiled.

"What time is it?"

"Around 7."

The redhead groaned, got out of the bed and went to the washroom to pee. "I need to go back and start getting ready for the day."

Beca thought for a second and another second and an extra second because what she was about to say was big.

"You know, on days like this, you could get ready at my place. All you need to do is get an extra toothbrush and leave it at my place. You can borrow the other stuff that you need."

Something flashed across Chloe's face and Beca almost had a mini panic attack. Then Chloe had a huge smile on her face and almost squealed, "Really?"

Beca let out a huge breath and nodded her head with a huge smile of her own.

Chloe almost pounced on her and gave her the biggest hug possible before gathering her clothes that she was wearing the night before when they went out to the pizza joint before things got...handsy?. Beca looked at her. Chloe was wearing nothing but her underwear and a t-shirt that she had borrowed from Beca the previous night. Messed up hair, those never ending long legs and God, did she look good in Beca's faded band t-shirt. She stepped out of her daze when the redhead started changing her clothes right in front of her.

 _She really is confident about all that, Beca thought with a small smile tugging at her lips._

True to their deal Chloe brought an extra toothbrush with her that night, changed into comfy clothes and got ready for bed. They had a really long day and both were too tired to do anything more than cuddle( Chloe's idea. Although Beca wasn't really complaining but tried to act like she's not into it because badasses don't cuddle). Beca went to the washroom to brush her teeth and change (because, nope. Not too confident about all that). When she kept her brush back in the holder she smiled at her and Chloe's toothbrush sitting side by side. She could get used to this.

xxxXxxx

Two weeks later the girls found themselves in Beca's room surrounded by books on all side. Mid-terms were not that far and Beca couldn't care less. But Chloe was flipping out about Russian Lit. So in order to make Chloe feel better Beca said yes to a weekend study session with nothing but books and pizzas. And almost a dozen red bulls for the Brunette because she couldn't keep her eyes open while sitting in between all those books.

The redhead was engrossed in whatever she was reading while the brunette was engrossed in watching the redhead. She knew everything about Chloe and Chloe knew everything about her. The domesticity of the situation hit Beca like a ton of bricks. She furrowed her brows and thought for a second and then for a minute and then for almost seven minutes before she was brought out of her reverie by Chloe's voice.

"What are you thinkin' about, genius?", Chloe asked without looking up from her book.

Before Beca knew what she was saying she positioned herself right in front of Chloe and started blabbering.

"I like this. I like how we're just sitting together and doing nothing and still it doesn't feel weird. It's a good kind of silence, you know? The kind that doesn't make you want to say something just for the sake of saying something. It's a peaceful kind of silence. I mean...I know silence is supposed to be peaceful but ...you know, it's different. I like it. I like you. Chloe. I like you. And I don't know, Chlo. It's not just that. I think I'm falling for you. No, scratch that. I love you, Chlo and there's nothing I can do about it. I fell for you the moment you barged into my stall and started forcing me to sing for you. I just didn't know back then. It took innumerable outings, movie nights and a whole lot of sex for me to realize how much I Love you. And it doesn't make me feel helpless, you know. It makes me feel strong. And I don't know why I'm saying all of this just now. I should have done this long ago.

Beca stopped to take a deep breath. Chloe's eyes were wide and mouth hung slightly open. She had been in love with the Brunette since the very first time they kissed after the aca-initiation night. The night when the sneaking around started. The kiss was a sloppy, drunk kiss. But Chloe had felt so much.

She felt the fireworks but she also felt every other noise fading away. Her stomach felt like it was falling from the Empire State building. The way Beca worked her lips against Chloe's made her swoon. And the way she held Chloe to not touch her in any inappropriate places in case Chloe was doing this because she's drunk and suddenly realised what was happening and wanted to stop only made Chloe's heart melt. Even in a drunken state Beca put Chloe before her own needs.

She smiled. She smiled for a very long time and all she said was, "Becs, why didn't you tell me all this before?"

Beca looked down at her fingers nervously because even though Chloe was smiling she hadn't really said anything about loving her at least mumbled something and Chloe had to ask, "What?" before she answered in an audible voice.

"Because I never thought you'd want to be with me. Like not just when we're doing it but even when we're not. Like hold hands and sit under the tree and kiss each other hi and all that jazz you know."

"Oh! Also, in case you were wondering, I love you too." Beca's head snapped up not believing what she heard.

"I have loved you since the day we had our first kiss. And dummy, we always hold hands and sit under the tree and listen to your music. And if you're really eager about all that jazz...", she paused before continuing, "...we don't have to keep it hush anymore and you can kiss me whenever you want." she added with a wink.

Beca couldn't help the huge smile that almost threatened to split her face.

"So I can kiss you infront of Aubrey?"

"Yes."

"And Tom?"

Chloe laughed at that.

"Only if you promise to kiss me in front of Jesse as well. I don't like how that guy looks at you whenever you are anywhere near him."

Beca burst out laughing but it didn't last for long because Chloe pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. When they were done Chloe brushed her nose against Beca's and said, "So...can I expect a little extra shelf-space in your bathroom now? You know, for more than just a toothbrush?"


End file.
